


Poddany, sługa, dziwka (coś innego)

by LoboBathory



Category: Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Teasing, oral!kink, seksualne fantazje
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark sądził, że, jeśli chodzi o ssanie fiuta, wiąże się z tym jedna rzecz. Ma się wtedy czas, żeby pomyśleć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poddany, sługa, dziwka (coś innego)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Subject, Servant, Whore, [Other]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/427594) by [hannahrhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrhen/pseuds/hannahrhen). 



> Autor: hannahrhen
> 
> Tłumaczenie: Lobo
> 
> Beta: Miss Anne Thropy

Tony Stark sądził, że, jeśli chodzi o ssanie fiuta, wiąże się z tym jedna rzecz. Ma się wtedy czas, żeby pomyśleć.

  
Zasadniczo stracił poczucie czasu, ale, wnioskując z bólu kolan, spędził na podłodze koło łóżka przynajmniej piętnaście minut. Piętnaście minut moczenia fiuta Lokiego własnym językiem, przesuwania nosem po jego jądrach, kąsania wewnętrznej strony ud, aby stworzyć jakiś kontrast dla rozluźniającej przyjemności.

  
Teraz, kiedy własne, dzikie podniecenie Tony’ego było nieco przytłumione, a jego wzwód… cóż, nie zmiękł w zasadzie, ale… „uspokoił się”, złapał się na tym, że obserwuje drugiego mężczyznę, boga, leżącego na łóżku nad nim.

  
Loki – i jego niebezpieczny umysł – był niemal całkowicie nieświadomy sceny, która się przed nim rozgrywała. Siedział na samym brzegu materaca, a śliskie prześcieradła niosły ze sobą nieustanną groźbę upadku. Jego nogi znajdowały się po obu stronach klęczącego przed nim mężczyzny, a on sam wygiął się w tył, z jedną ręką zgiętą w łokciu, napiętymi ramionami, palcami chwytającymi kołdrę dla utrzymania pozycji. Ramiona Tony’ego obejmowały jego uda, ściskając kolana Lokiego pod pachami, trzymając go w niezłomnym, nieubłaganym uścisku.

  
Druga dłoń Lokiego stanowiła jedyny aktywny kontakt między nimi, poza pełnym czci językiem Tony’ego i jego karzącymi zębami; palce prawej ręki były zaplątane we włosy mężczyzny, ciągnąc je i chwytając z siłą, którą sugerowały już jego wygięte plecy. Tony powoli przeciągnął językiem pomiędzy jego jądrami, żeby skorzystać z okazji i studiować twarz boga. Loki był… cóż, był naprawdę nieobecny, jego oczy znieruchomiały za zamkniętymi powiekami, twarz była pozbawiona wyrazu, usta lekko rozluźnione, ale, kiedy Tony go obserwował, niewielki, prywatny uśmiech pojawił się w kącikach jego warg. Po chwili uśmiech nieco się rozszerzył i, z wciąż zamkniętymi oczyma, Loki uniósł nieco jedną brew.

  
Tony trącił nosem jego włosy łonowe.

  
\- Więc - zaczął – kim jestem w scenariuszu, który właśnie rozgrywa się w tej twojej pokręconej głowie?

  
Loki nie odpowiedział natychmiast, ale uniósł drugą brew, marszcząc je łagodnie.

  
Tony lekko polizał wzdłuż trzonu.

  
\- O czym marzysz, kiedy padam do twoich stóp, żeby cię ssać? Jakie fantazje snuje ten wielki, nieśmiertelny mózg? – Pełna namysłu pauza. – Zgaduję… ty, na tronie… ja, przerażony poddany w łachmanach, który przyszedł, by złożyć hołd swojemu królowi?

  
Niezobowiązujący dźwięk – może wyrażający rozbawienie – rozległ się ponad nim. Loki wreszcie pochylił głowę i otworzył oczy. Pukiel czarnych włosów wymsknął się nad jego ramieniem, otulając szyję. Loki wpatrywał się w Tony’ego przez chwilę, przełykając z trudem, kiedy mężczyzna puścił jego udo i złapał za trzon, wargami obejmując samą główkę, ssąc ją leciutko i nie odrywając przy tym od niego wzroku.

  
Loki wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

  
\- Dlaczego sądzisz, że w ogóle o tobie myślałem?

  
To lekceważenie w jego głosie było wypracowane, ale i tak dla Tony’ego brzmiało fałszywie. Zaśmiał się i pocałował delikatnie główkę, ani na chwilę nie rozluźniając chwytu.

  
\- Bo w tym momencie jestem jedynym, o czym możesz myśleć – zaczął poruszać dłonią w górę i w dół. – Więc powiedz mi, czym byłem. Też mogę to sobie wyobrazić, wiesz…. ciebie, na tronie, z jedną nogą przerzuconą przez łokietnik, dziewicza dziewczyna albo chłopiec u twoich stóp, dający ci rozkosz. Ty, daleki od orgazmu, bo przeżywałeś go cały dzień… jeden poddany za drugim składający ci hołd ustami, językami… - Ostatnie kilka słów wydobył z siebie wraz z urywanym oddechem, bo, cholera jasna, ta wizja była zaskakująco podniecająca.

  
\- Nie… nie poddany – powiedział w końcu Loki nieco trzęsącym się głosem.

  
\- Mm – było całą odpowiedzią Tony’ego, kiedy zmienił pozycję. Znowu wziął w usta cały członek, jego wolne teraz dłonie wślizgnęły się pod Lokiego i objęły jego tyłek, przyciągając go jeszcze bardziej na krawędź łóżka. Loki puścił jego głowę i złapał mocniej kołdrę. Odrywając usta z głośnym mlaśnięciem, Tony dmuchnął na erekcję ciepłym oddechem.

  
\- W takim razie sługa? Niewolnik? Ssać się, doprowadzić do orgazmu to moja praca? – Przesunął nosem po dolnej stronie penisa, pocałował widoczną tam żyłę. – Kto nas obserwuje?... Kto obserwuje ciebie, kiedy inny mężczyzna czci twojego fiuta? Całe królestwo? Wszyscy ci zasrańce, których nienawidzisz? Wszyscy zebrani w wielkiej sali i zmuszeni patrzeć, co dla ciebie robię? – Kolejny pocałunek. – Obserwują mnie, kiedy cię liżę i ssę, kiedy ty pozostajesz ponad tym wszystkim, nietykalny dla wszystkich innych? Patrzą, kiedy spuszczasz mi się do gardła?

  
\- Stark! – Jego imię było roztrzęsionym jękiem. Loki cofał się, napierając silnymi nogami, aby utrzymać się na łóżku, znów odrzucając głowę do tyłu, jego długie włosy opadły za nim na poduszki.

  
\- Chryste, co znowu? – spytał Tony. – Ja też tu próbuję dojść, wiesz?

  
Sięgnął w dół i złapał własną erekcję, co eksplodowało przyjemnością pomieszaną z niewystarczającą ulgą. Stłumił stękniecie w lewym udzie Lokiego i ugryzł go jeszcze raz, aby zachować równowagę, dodając kolejny ślad do zostawionej już tam konstelacji.

  
\- Może – kontynuował miękko – może jestem twoją dziwką i płacisz za jakąkolwiek perwersję, jakiej zapragniesz… wsunięcie ci języka w tyłek, padniecie na czworaka, żebyś wypieprzył mnie tak mocno, żebym potem nie mógł chodzić, przykucie mnie kajdankami do łóżka, żebyś mógł wykorzystać mnie jak tylko… kurwa! – Kolejne zaciśnięcie ręki na własnym fiucie wywołało natychmiastową żądzę, ale planował przejść od słów do czynów już niedługo.

  
\- Nie musiałbyś… - westchnął Stark, wreszcie zaczynając sobie obciągać. Kontynuował, zdania rwały mu się, kiedy dyszał, oszołomiony swoim zmartwychwstałym, obezwładniającym podnieceniem. – Nie musiałbyś mi płacić… Nie musiałbyś mnie przykuwać do łóżka. Wiesz, że… wiesz, że zrobiłbym wszystko, co zechcesz… tak czy inaczej. Zrobię wszystko, co tylko… zechcesz.

  
Jedno zerknięcie w górę i napotkanie wzroku Lokiego wystarczyło, aby zdecydował o zmianie kursu. Wstał, wyrywając Lokiego z jego oszołomionego żądzą rewiru, z zadowoleniem widząc, jak zielone oczy rozszerzają się.

  
\- Do tyłu – zakomenderował, naciskając lekko na pierś boga. Uśmiechnął się mrocznie, kiedy Loki przesunął się, obserwując go z uwagą, z żądzą, przez cały czas.

  
\- Chociaż ten obrazek, który kreślisz jest… pociągający – zgodził się Loki, kładąc się na poduszkach – nie to sobie wyobrażałem, Tony Stark.

  
\- Więc co sobie wyobrażałeś, jeśli nie mnie, czczącego cię, zadowalającego… poddanego tobie? - Jeszcze raz umościł się między jego udami, tym razem przykrywając go całym swoim ciężarem.

  
\- To! – wyrzucił z siebie w końcu Loki. – Właśnie to, Tony.

  
\- Co? Mnie, pieprzącego cię? Bo do tego właśnie zmierzamy… wypieprzę z ciebie cholerny mózg. – Sięgnął i wyciągnął szufladę z nocnej szafki, po omacku szukając butelki, która była jedyną rzeczą, jaką tam trzymał.

  
Loki podciągnął kolana.

  
\- Tak! – Wygiął plecy w łuk i chwycił swoje nogi. – Nie! Nie… Ty… robiący właśnie to… robiący, co zechcesz. Dający… dający nam obu rozkosz. Nie jesteś moją dziwką, moim niewolnikiem… Jesteś… Jesteś… - Zamilkł, chwytając ramiona Tony’ego.

  
Tony przerwał w połowie przygotowywania, z palcami w tyłku Lokiego. Wpatrywali się w sobie.

  
\- O boże – powiedział Stark.

  
\- Zrób to – wysyczał Loki.

  
Wyciągnął rękę i w końcu złączył ich ciała jednym, tępym pchnięciem.

  
Później, po akrobacjach, które ucięły ich dyskusję, dwie pozostałe komórki mózgowe Tony’ego zderzyły się ze sobą na czas wystarczająco długi, by mógł wrócić do tematu.

  
\- Więc – zaczął, ciesząc się grymasem Lokiego, który wiedział, co nadciąga. – Nie twój poddany, nie twój niewolnik… jakim dziwnym rodzajem dążącego do zdobycia władzy nad światem superzłoczyńcy okazujesz się być.

  
\- Och, ciągle planuję zniewolić ludzkość, jeśli to ma ci przywrócić wiarę we mnie, Stark – zapewnił go Loki, milknąc pod wpływem zaskakującego, pełnego zadowolenia śmiechu Tony’ego. – Tylko… nie ciebie, Tony. Tylko ty stanowisz wyjątek. Wszyscy inni mogą klęczeć u moich stóp. Wszyscy inni żałośni śmiertelnicy mogą mi obciągać, jak tylko zechcą. W tym samym czasie… jeśli chcesz.

  
Tony udał, że poważnie rozważa ofertę.

  
\- Nie jestem pewny, jak się z tym czuję. Najwyraźniej ja już będę pomiędzy twoimi nogami, robiąc to z własnej woli. Mogę nie chcieć konkurencji.

  
\- Mm – zgodził się Loki.

  
\- Więc, jeśli nie jestem… - Zastanawiał się, czy to mądre postępowanie, ale Tony Stark nie był człowiekiem, który odpuszcza w połowie urwanemu zdaniu. Nigdy. – Jeśli nie jestem żadną z tych rzeczy, kim w takim razie jestem?

  
\- Szczególnie irytującym człowiekiem, rzecz jasna.

  
\- Ach, no i masz. Sam się o to prosiłem. – Zamilknął.

  
Po kilku chwilach rozległy się ciche słowa Lokiego:

  
\- Jesteś… - Przerwa. – Jesteś moim niewolnikiem… tylko kiedy nie jesteś moim panem. Moim sługą, kiedy nie jesteś… - Loki zawahał się, słowa oparły się wezwaniu jego srebrnego języka.

  
\- Tak – powiedział Tony, odpuszczając mu. Zakrył oczy dłonią. – Cholera.

  
\- Tak – powtórzył jak echo Loki, zgadzając się z nim.


End file.
